Kuroshitsuji III
by grimoiretales
Summary: For those who are opposed to the Kuroshitsuji season 2 ending, for those who don't want an enslaved Sebastian even if the demon master is Ciel Phantomhive and for those who might as well read this story and write reviews that will come back to haunt me in my sleep! Exclusively for Sebaschan lovers! Here I dare to present a continuation to the Season 2 ending. Please read & review!
1. Chapter 1: The Deadly Deal

KUROSHITSUJI III

CHAPTER 1: The Deadly Deal

The winter night seemed more cruel than usual. Clouds took turns to black out the moon. The cold wind picked up pace, freezing the immediate environment. A melancholy sound persisted in the air as the wind grazed mercilessly through the leaves in the dead night. But nothing seemed to deter the spirits of the people. As the wind gushed through the streets at a menacing rate, people tugged their winter coats closer and gleefully chatted away. It appeared like the human kind had come together, in unison, to fight the odds put forth by nature. The streets radiated a warm golden glow, despite the ominous shadows cast down by the skirting clouds. Bells chimed away joyfully at a distance. All redundant jobs cast aside, the people of England, indulged more enthusiastically than ever in the preparations for welcoming the lord.

Meanwhile, in a dark alley somewhere, a lonely girl aged 11, struggled to stand up. The side of her abdomen was slit open and her satin laced silk white dress was stained thick red. She gasped helplessly, forcing her lungs to grasp every molecule of Oxygen possible. Her eyelids fluttered incessantly as she fought to stay awake. Her mind rampaged through her past, frantically searching for a cherished memory to make her slow death only less painful. She clutched the side of her abdomen with cold fingers. The cold air of December, pierced through her wound mercilessly, gradually numbing the flesh and the nerves. She did not know how long it would be before she breathed her last. Slowly, she reached for the trinket that hung loosely around her neck. With blood drenched hands, she held it open in her palm, to see the portraits that lay hidden inside… one last time. She clutched the locket tightly and in a low shallow voice, she murmured, 'Rebecca, I guess I will be joining you soon after all. Sorry… I lived such a worthless life. Please forgive me.' She let go of the locket and shut her eyes facing the sky. A streak of tear trickled down her cheek. _"Is this all there is to my life?"_ she mused over her condition.

As the numbness coursed through her mind, binding her senses to a deep sleep, she heard a loud piercing sound in the air. It seemed to grow louder and louder till she could distinctly identify it to be originating from a chain saw. Startled, yet with minimum effort, she moved her eyelids to a slit to see the source of the cacophony. There stood a man, smiling, few feet away from her, with thick, long crimson hair flowing alongside the wind, wearing a pair of half-moon framed spectacles and a red jacket that matched the color of his hair. There was a golden green shimmer in his eyes and he was holding a fierce looking chain saw. Bright yellow sparks were flying from its edges. His teeth resembled the blades of the saw he was holding. He looked up to the sky and spoke, 'Ah! What a beautiful night! This place reeking with the smell of blood is such a titillating sight! My heart seems to be pounding so loudly that I feel I could die from ecstasy. Ah… I haven't felt like this in such a long time. Ummm...' He rambled on and on with least consideration for the victim fighting for death in front of him. She stared at him, her eyes following every self-absorbed gesture he was making, thinking profusely, "_Who is this guy? What is he doing here? Why is he carrying a chain saw at this time of the night? Is he a retard or has he escaped from jail? And what is with his androgynous attire? Something's wrong with his teeth, they look nothing close to a human's. What is he up to? Is he here to save me?"_

'NO', he replied. She was startled. He walked forward and knelt in front of her. 'No, I am not here to save you… princess. I am here to take away your soul. I, Grell Sutcliffe, the most beautiful looking Soul Reaper among all the Soul Reapers in this world have come to collect your soul. Be thankful to god…', he looked at her with appealing eyes.

Irked but maintaining her calm, Emma retorted, 'Too bad Grell-san… I cannot say if you are the most beautiful of your kind. I have not seen the rest of your kin with my own eyes. But I can see that you are one proud, confused, lousy reaper.' She smiled and continued, 'Instead of doing your job, you are enjoying the scenery and my discomfort.'

'What rudeness!' He suddenly yanked her dress, pulling her face close to his. 'I am not here to make you feel comfortable missy. If I want to, I can end your misery right now but you see the higher ups will pin me down and make my life more miserable if I reap your soul before the scheduled time…' He shoved her back to the wall. 'Why the hell am I telling you all this?' he slapped his palm on the forehead, standing. 'By the way you seem to be one noisy little brat for a dying person', retaliated the reaper.

'Time? What time are you talking about?' asked Emma.

'It is none of your business so die already' replied Grell furrowing his eyebrows.

'Ah! I see. It is the time interval before you start losing your head and spout nonsense, is it?' she teased smilingly.

Enraged, he pulled out a queer looking watch, that bore two digits, scarlet red, blaring out from a black background, out of his pocket and threw it in front of her. 'You… you are testing my patience… I haven't felt this irritated in a lifetime. And moreover why are you not afraid of me? I am a freaking Shinigami. Shouldn't you be more resisting and you know… show me how scared you are? Why are you…?'

'Grell san, what a weird watch you have? What do the digits mean?' she cut him off.

'Listen to what others say to you…' the Reaper yelled at her.

'I heard you Grell san. I have nothing in my life that I am looking forward to. I have no one waiting for me or a place where I can return to. This life has been pretty much meaningless anyway. I just feel that you are a bit strange but not in the least scary.' She smiled looking him in the eye. 'So… so how much time do I have left?' asked Emma.

'13 minutes', he replied.

'I see. So I won't die until 13 minutes have passed?' she asked him.

'Ah. Yes. You won't die before the scheduled time and I cannot cut you till the scheduled time is over. What a boring situation and to sum it up, I am stuck with a high headed shorty' he snorted. 'Damn it. I want to go back home and see Will… Ah! Will… When will I get to hug you? You are always such a diligent guy. It makes me want to spoil you… Ummm… Will…' The Shinigami started making disgusting noises.

Emma watched in awe at his stupidity while maintaining her calm posture. _"A little entertainment before dying is ok I guess"_ she thought. She said curiously, 'Grell san, That Will guy. Is he your boyfriend?'

'Boyfriend? No way…' he replied. Emma was surprised. 'Will is my superior. I just like to tease him. In this world, nobody has been able to take this beautiful maiden's heart… Except that guy. Ummmm… just thinking about that guy brings goose bumps all over my body. Touch and see how hot my body has become just from his thoughts! One more time…. Just one more time I want to see him… I want to cuddle him… I want to have his babies…'

Emma watched amusedly at the way Grell was jabbering. But it was getting too much for her to handle. She sighed and said, 'Grell san. It's impossible for a guy to bear babies. Moreover who is this guy who has successfully made you fall head over heels in love with him?'

'Who? That man is the most beautiful creation in this world. I fell in love the moment I saw him. Such super good looks. Such a sleek and slender body that can do wonders. Skills and talents that are second to none. He is my light in the times of my darkness. He is the only medicine for my heart and he is…. ONE HELL OF A BUTLER! SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS.

'Huh! You fell in love with a Butler? That is so disappointing Grell san. Here I was thinking what a magnificent man, this Sebastian was!' mocked Emma.

'What are you saying, you high headed spoiled little brat! Did you not hear me clearly? I said Sebastian is one hell of a butler! He is a Demon' replied a frowning Grell san.

'A Demon and a Shinigami! What a contrasting pair! By the way what is a demon doing on earth? And why is he a butler? You are not making any sense Grell san' replied Emma.

'Ah mo! Shut up! How many questions do you ask anyway? Listen carefully…

Sebastian is a Demon and the butler of Earl Ciel Phantomhive. If a human is able to form a contract with the demon, the demon can stay on earth' replied Grell.

'Contract? What contract?' asked a curious Emma.

'The human who forms a contract with the Demon becomes the master of the Demon. He can wish for anything he or she wants and the Demon will carry out the orders absolutely. But in return, the human has to pay a very heavy price' replied Grell.

'What price?'

'The Soul' he replied.

'The Soul?' asked Emma puzzled.

'Yes, the human soul, in return for making the demon work for you. That is the contract. Ciel was able to summon Sebastian and form a contract with him so that he could take revenge on the people who murdered his family and burnt his mansion.'

'So… So was he able to seek revenge?' asked Emma quietly.

'I think he could but I am not really sure. A lot of things happened in between. After that they both just disappeared.'

'Where do you think they went, Grell san?' asked Emma.

'I don't know. Sebastian is not on earth so I think he must have returned to Lacrimosa'.

'Lac… Lacri…mos?' asked Emma slightly tightening her fingers around the wound.

'It is the Demon's nest. All the Demons stay there' replied Grell.

'This Ciel guy… uhh… must be a very strong person right? To be able to… to be able to summon a demon' said Emma. Her breathing became more strained as she tried to utter the words.

'What are you saying? That shorty. He was no older than you and was as high headed as you are. I don't know what about that kid attracted Sebastian so much that he would not even look at this beautiful maiden's face…' Grell started mumbling to himself.

A sharp pain shot through Emma's spine. She clutched her abdomen tightly and closed her eyes.

'Oi, shorty. It's almost time.' He stared at her. 'Oi, Oi, Oi… don't fall asleep now. I can't enjoy cutting you if I don't see the pain and fear in your eyes. Oi, are you listening to me…'

Grell san's voice seemed very distant. What Emma was able to view now was darkness all around her. It was quiet and peaceful. "This must be the end. I have never felt so much at ease". The corners of her lips curled into a tiny smile.

_"Are you okay with this kind of a pathetic ending?"_ a voice boomed from behind her.

Bright, too bright a light shone upon her. She shielded her eyes with her forearms. The rays emanated a warm heat, the heat when embraced by a loved one. She felt comfortable. She felt at peace. Two hands closed up on her. She felt her head resting upon soft bosom. She was startled. Such a familiar hug! She looked up. _"Rebecca!"_

Rebecca smiled. _"It is me, you dummy."_

_"Oh! Rebecca… I am so glad you are alive or wait..."_ she paused for a moment. _"Am I dead? Is this heaven? Did I finally make it?"_

A tiny frown appeared on Rebecca's face. _"What are you saying Emma? You are not dead yet. Can't you hear Grell san shouting?"_

Emma listened closely. She could hear an angry voice yelling in the background. She turned behind her but she could not see Grell san. She looked at Rebecca puzzled.

_"This place is the tunnel with a one way in and a one way out. The bright light is coming from the exit. Normally people who cross this tunnel either go to heaven or hell depending on their deeds but since you still have strong attachments lingering on earth, your time has stalled for a few seconds in this tunnel. That is also the reason why I was able to reach out to you."_

_"I don't understand anything Rebecca. What are you trying to say?"_

_"This place is in your head Emma and you are not dead yet. I have come to ask you one question and I want an honest answer from you. Tell me are you really fine dying like this?"_

_"Rebecca it really doesn't matter. I will be joining you again. And my life on earth has not been worth living anyways…"_

_"You are not answering my question, Emma. Are you fine dying like this? Are you content with what has happened in your life? Tell me honestly, you still don't think you have some unfinished business on earth?"_ asked Rebecca in a soft gentle voice.

_"I… I…"_ stammered Emma. _"I… don't care about it anymore. I just want to be with you? Is that bad?"_

Rebecca looked at Emma closely. She sighed and took Emma's trembling hand in hers. _"You know you have always been stronger than me in your heart. When I tried to hide my feelings with a smile on my face, you always wore the expression that spoke your heart. Remember the time, Mom was angry with us for no reason, you scowled at her and even received a beating later. But you still wore the same expression, undeterred."_

_"Yeah, I remember. I thought you were strong cause you were able to hide your feelings so well and endure the pain. I have always looked up to you."_

_"You are wrong Emma. I have been the one who has looked up to you. I always sought you for my inspiration. But with time you changed. You began to cry a lot. You let your despair get you. You started complaining. We both shared the same harsh fate but it became difficult for me comfort you every time you complained. I thought you will understand and stop at one point of time but you never did and I could never find my inspiration…"_

Emma was stunned. _"All this is new for me Rebecca. I never thought… I had been such a burden. Why… why didn't you tell me anything before?"_

_"I was your only hope, Emma. If I had told you before, you would have been devastated. So when I died I thought you would be finally free of my shadow but you cooped up in your hole more. I thought you would live your life more meaningfully but all my efforts to keep you alive are in vain…"_

_`"Rebecca, I…"_ tears welled in Emma's eyes_. "I am sorry. I am so sorry."_ She sank to the ground.

_"Its not too late Emma. Live your life fully. Its too early for you to be on my side. You have to do what I couldn't do on earth…"_ said Rebecca softly.

_"Rebecca? I don't understa…"_ her eyes widened in shock as she realized what was being asked of her. She looked up, _"You want me to take revenge on those who did that to you?"_

Rebecca closed her eyes, gently smiling she locked her arms around Emma's shoulders. _"Yes"_ she whispered in her ear.

What was happening? Emma's mind was in a turmoil. The scene from 1 year ago replayed in her mind. Blood… ten people… an unforgivable sin… Her expression changed as she realized how miserable she had felt after the loss of the one trusted person. _"Revenge… Revenge.."_ the word echoed through the darkness. Unshapely emotions welled up in her heart.

_"Yes. That's right. My inspirational Emma is finally back. Turn back now. Use everything in your reach to teach them a lesson they will never forget. Seek revenge for my sake. That is the only way to reach me. I will be waiting for the day you come back to me after you have finished your unfinished business…"_ Rebecca smiled and the light became intense. Her figure slowly dissolved against the light till the entire tunnel was again covered with darkness.

Emma lay still. She clenched her fist. The noise became louder and louder. 'Shorty… get up you dumb headed shorty. I will not forgive you if you lay still like this.' She felt a strong jerk in her body and she was staring widely at Grell san's annoyed face.

'Damn you. You almost ruined my mood. I can cut you with pleasure now.' Grell san lifted his raging chain saw up in the air and smiled viciously. 'Finally the time has come to see your pathetic Dramatic record…'

'Ne Grell san, how much eager are you to meet Sebastian again? You love him so much yet you don't do anything to get to him. What a pathetic life you have!' smiled Emma tilting her head to one side.

Grell looked at her shocked. _"Who is this in front of me? One moment ago she was so lifeless. Did I see a gleam in her eyes or is it my imagination?"_ Ridiculous thoughts raced through Grell's mind.

Sensing victory at capturing his attention, Emma continued, 'Shinigami may not have the power to enter the realm of the Demon world. But a human does. Right, Grell san?'

Cautiously Grell san asked, 'What are you trying to pull at? You have started blabbering. Enough of this nonsense. I will cut you now and be done with it.' He raised his saw once again.

'I can bring Sebastian back' Emma said flatly.

'Huh?' Grell san's hands stopped moving. 'What?' he asked puzzled.

'Unlike you Grell san, I am a human. If I do what Ciel did then I will be able to bring Sebastian back from Lacrimosa.'

Grell san stood stupefied. The words hit him at a slow pace. Before he could analyze the meaning of the words, Emma spoke again. 'Here is what you have to do. You have to let me go and I will make a contract with Sebastian.'

'A contract? Its not that easy missy. If you have no mission to carry out and call him on earth, he will devour your soul. Its better if I cut you know and release you from your suffering... don't you thin… What are you smiling at? Don't tell me… Don't tell me you still have something to do on earth!' asked Grell completely shaken.

Emma continued to smile.

'Wait, a minute. Are you trying to tell me that if I let you live, I will be able to see my Sebas-chan again?' clarified Grell.

'Ah Grell-san don't make me repeat the same thing again and again. All you have to do is trust me and let me go. I will definitely bring Sebastian back' she replied.

Grell stood there staring at the person in front of him. He didn't recognize her anymore. That meek defeated smile of hers had been replaced by a vicious grin. It appeared like her personality had taken a 180 degree turn. Her words replayed inside his head. He was thrown out of his wits. _"This female is mad" _he thought. _"But what she is saying is true. Only a human can summon a demon. But can I trust her?"_ he debated. _"Moreover will she be able to do it?"_

He looked at her again. She was looking at him the whole time trying to read his mind. Her earnest eyes gleamed but it appeared to Grell that her eyes were telling him that she had already convinced him. He glanced at the watch. It was already past the time to reap. He was pissed off. _"What if the management finds out about this? Oh my, Will will kill me for sure this time! But Sebas-chan. I will never be able to see him again. If this female is not able to bring her back, I can always finish her off later. I think I will play along for some time. Hmmm… I have never felt like this since I made the deal with Madame Red."_ He had decided. He would give her 6 months.

Grell gave her one last look and said, 'I will let you free but on one condition. If you fail to bring Sebas-chan within the next 6 months starting from today, I will rip your soul from your body and throw you in the deepest pit of hell.'

Emma smiled and said, 'I don't expect anything less from a Shinigami. So it's a deal then, Grell san.' She stretched her hand forward.

Grell san stooped and with all his might, punched her wound with his hand and whispered in her ear, 'Shinigamis seal the deal this way, princess!'

Emma's head slumped on Grell's shoulders.

Grell san stood up, blood trickling down his fingers. He adjusted his glasses and smiled at the interesting turn of events.


	2. Chapter 2: The Ritual

CHAPTER 2: The Ritual

Birds were chirping their hearts out. There was slight warmth in the air. Sunlight, filtered by the fluttering gauzy fabric, formed bright patches on the carpet. There, in one dim corner of the room, lay Emma, sound asleep like a new born. The warmth nudged her gently. The chirping became too loud to bear. She slowly opened her eyes. With feeble effort, she touched the decoration that hung loosely from the ceiling. _"A star?"_ she thought puzzled. _"Is it a Christmas star?"_ She then turned to her side. A glass of water and an ornate silver cup brimming with tea awaited her gaze. She reached for the glass and sipped water from it. She speculated the room and while she sipped, she tried to recollect the last moments of her encounter with the Shinigami. She shuddered when she remembered how cruelly the deal had been made. She touched her side. The wound was still sore.

'Looks like you are awake, darling'.

Startled, Emma looked up. Glancing curiously at her was a lean lady standing in the doorway. Her more-white-than-grey hair was pulled back in a neat bun and she was wearing an old fashioned gown. Her twinkling eyes wrinkled at her efforts to put forth a smile. She moved closer to Emma and patted her head, 'I thought you wouldn't be able to join me for breakfast today either'.

'How… How long have I been here Grandma?' asked Emma.

'Oh, you have been passed out for 3 days dear. You were screaming and writhing in pain throughout your sleep. I was so worried about you. I constantly kept praying and I am glad, with his grace you are up on your feet again. This calls for rejoicing. Oh dear! I forgot to wish you. Merry Christmas my dear child! May god bless you and keep you safe from harm in the future.' She held out her fagged out hand and stroked Emma's head.

Emma silently listened to the lady's words which made no sense to her. 'Grandma, where am I? And how did I get here?'

'Oh, we'll spare the details for the breakfast dear. Come on, get out of bed. I will help you with your bath. That is one nasty wound you have there. May god beat some humanity into the person who did that to you. Come on, hurry'. She gently pulled Emma out of the bed and ushered her to the bathroom.

Somehow, Emma managed to evade the old lady's offer to wash her. Cloaked by a thin film of steamy hot water, Emma examined her wound. She thought_, "I wonder if the wound will leave a scar. Well does it matter anymore? Unfinished job, huh… How do I go about it?"_

A faded, worn out light pink dress awaited her arrival. _"The lady is too affectionate"_ she murmured and draped herself.

'Oh my, just like I thought. That dress looks lovely on you. That was my niece's' said the old lady. Her eyes suddenly dimmed, 'she passed away a year ago.' She recuperated quickly and said. 'Well, past is past. Let that be. Now, we have scones, muffins, gingerbread, roasted goose, jelly and Christmas pudding. I made them all for you. So don't hold back and dig in right away!'

A Christmas tree adorned with candies, bells, golden paper, gifts and ribbons stood in one corner of the room. The atmosphere seemed cheery and refreshing. However Emma took no notice of it. _"It doesn't mean anything"_ she thought.

Emma began eating her food quickly. 'Now tell me Grandma, how did I get here?'

The old lady sighed. 'Well, early in the morning, a young man with thick black hair, tied up with a red ribbon and wearing red rimmed spectacles came and thrust you upon me. He pretty rudely said to throw you out of the house once you regain your consciousness. But you see dear, I have no intentions of doing that. I… I have lived alone for quite some time now. So your being her… well, makes me feel like I have someone to take care of. And I don't know if he will come back for you. So stay he…'

'I… I have some unfinished business Grandma' said Emma grimly in a low voice. She swallowed the last bit of her food and got up. The old lady's smile receded and a worried look appeared on her face. 'That man, do you trust him?'

Emma avoided the lady's glance. 'The food was delicious Grandma. It was really kind of you. But I must leave now.' said Emma bowing as she got up from the table.

The old lady squeezed Emma's hand and said, 'Dear, I don't know what happened to you, but I will tell you one thing. Remember now, no matter what happens, God will always be by your side. So don't lose hope. Wait here, I will fetch you a coat and a pair of gloves. It is cold outside.' Emma looked at her hands as the tingling warmth lingered where the old lady had touched them. She smiled vaguely at the irony. It was true. For at least 6 months, if not god, the Shinigami would definitely be by her side.

When the old lady returned, Emma smiled and replied, 'Too bad Grandma, there is no hope left for me. God has forsaken me and I have sought refuge elsewhere. Thank you for taking care of me.' She bowed again gracefully and exited the front door. The astonished lady was left pondering over her words.

"_I shouldn't get involved with kind people. It will weaken my resolve"_ thought Emma. _"So… Now what should I do and where should I…"_

'Ah! For a while I thought you had changed your mind' boomed a voice from behind her. She turned to face Grell who was grinning uncontrollably.

'You sound worried Reaper. Anyway it would have been your fault for having left me behind with such a generous person and not expect her generosity to affect me' retorted Emma glancing away from Grell.

'Eh! Reaper? What happened to calling me Grell san? Please don't drop the honorifics. Not only do I refrain from taking your soul and grant you a deal, now I am being blamed for showing chivalry? Ah… kids these days… They have no respect for elders at all' said Grell, rolling his eyes and dramatically touching his forehead with the back of his hand. 'Anyway that lady will be dead by tonight' he added flatly.

Emma stopped dead in her track. Without turning back, she asked in a small voice, 'What do you mean?'

Grell side-glanced her and asked, 'Why do you think we are here in this particular village Emma?'

Emma was not listening. Dark emotions were filling up her heart. She clenched her fist. _"Yet another kind, gentle, smiling person was going to be taken away from this world. What kind of plans do you have for everyone? Are you even there? Even though she completely believes in you, why are you not doing anything about it, God?"_ Her pulse quickened at that thought and hatred gripped her heart.

Grell yelled behind her, 'Oi, are you listening to me?'

She quickly regained her tranquility and quickened her pace. 'I am aware that you did not bring me here to be taken care of by a dying lady. I assume you have news regarding Sebastian. So quit your babbling and get to the point' she replied sharply.

'You are smart for your appearance, missy. Just like that brat, Ciel used to be. You are right, I did find a way. But first we have to find a dried up well that is renowned as the source of doom and illness. Sacrifice a lamb and the demon will appear. Oh! I can't wait to see Sebaschan' squealed Grell in his obnoxious high pitched voice.

'So where is the well?' asked Emma.

'I don't know' replied Grell.

'So Grell san you are saying that you found out so much but failed to get the location of the well and save us some time? As expected of you Grell san. You are a lousy Shinigami after all' mocked Emma.

'If I do everything, what will you do princess?' retaliated Grell.

Emma ignored his question and approached a woman who was busy drying clothes in her backyard. 'Excuse me, Sorry for bothering you while you are working but would you be kind enough to tell me where I can find a dried up well in this place?'

The greeting smile on the lady's face vanished. The cloth piece slipped from her hands and fell to the ground. Her eyes were filled with terror and horror. She stuttered nervously, 'I… Its behind the ol… old church. G… Go straight on this road and w… walk on till you… you find a cem… cemetery. Be… behind the trees is the w… w… we…' her words froze in her throat.

'Thank you very much', replied Emma patiently. She picked up the fallen cloth and tossed it back in the bucket. She turned to go. The lady suddenly seized Emma's hand and squeezed it hard. Her eyes were clouded with fear and she shrieked hysterically, 'God does not reside there! Evil does! Nobody gets out of that place alive. That place breeds insanity and anybody desperate to go there will lose their morale. No, no, you must not go there. Only death awaits that place!'

Emma listened carefully. She placed her placid palm on the woman's trembling hands and said, 'I have nothing to lose, and I am not turning back now. Thank you for your concern.' She gently brushed the perplexed lady's hand aside and walked on. Grell joined her on the way.

'I don't think it's the sacrifice of a lamb we need. There must be more to the ritual than just that' spoke Emma after careful thinking.

'We will find out when we get there' trotted Grell alongside Emma carrying a lamb underneath his arms which was struggling to break free. Emma looked at the lamb from the corner of her eyes and quietly walked ahead.

A whole hour later, tiny crosses carved on tombstones came into view. Tall trees stretched in the background. Desolation hung in the air. As the two skirted the cemetery, eeriness gripped Emma. On the contrary, Grell was enjoying the scenery.

Behind the silhouette of the trees, a tilted red cross appeared high up in the sky. Parts of a crumbling building were visible through the matted greenery. Upon closer inspection, they could see the dislodged rooftop and broken windows. The white paint from the walls had peeled off at many places and the base of the building had been engulfed by lush foliage. They felt the ominous presence of still air and silence wrapping the atmosphere which was enhanced by the absence of any life form. Though it was mid-noon, the sun's rays barely made it to the ground.

She put on her gloves and pulled her coat closer. Fading reddish brown colored queer looking symbols were etched on the walls. Here and there on the stones and the ground, were thick pools and patches of the same color. Broken glass pieces, metal fragments, torn and faded fabric, decaying twigs and leaves littered the ground. A dreadful stench masked the surrounding. The place looked like the playground of a civil war. The ground was soggy and their feet kept sinking now and then.

'Behind the church. We will have to go behind the church' motioned Emma almost choking with the smell.

The duo circumvented the church. Upon a short distance, they found the well. The walls were covered with thick films of decaying blood. Mosquitoes and houseflies were swarming in and out of the well. Adding to what they had already seen, they found skulls and bones lying around this time.

Grell had been grinning feverishly for some time. He repositioned the helplessly bleating lamb under his arms. The place had pleased him and he was totally convinced that Sebaschan would have definitely loved residing in a place as this. 'Luring a priest and turning him against his own beliefs and morals to such an extent that the priest mass murdered his colleagues and the people who attended the church that day. That is something only Sebaschan is capable of doing' chuckled the Reaper, his cheeks turning red. 'Finally the day has come when we meet again… Hmmmm… Sebaschan… I want to meet you so very quickly'.

Emma felt disgusted. 'How do you know that?' she asked disinterestedly.

'It was written on the walls of the church. Looks like he made him write what he had done before he jumped into the well' replied Grell ecstatically.

Emma's mind rattled a bit. _"What if a similar fate awaited me? Will the Shinigami save me? What if the Demon doesn't want to make a contract? In that case will Grell let me be devoured? No, wait, Sebastian will not be able to stay on earth longer if he doesn't form a contract. But in that case, will I be able to convince him to make one?"_ She moved closer to the well and peeped in. 'Did the priest make a contract with Sebaschan by any chance?'

'There is no sure way of knowing that. But as long as the Demons sense a purpose for being summoned, they usually form a contract. I don't think the priest made the contract. All this looks like Sebaschan had a little fun of his own. Moreover he was picky when it came to choosing his master. What, are you having second thoughts now, princess?' chuckled Grell san.

Emma had stopped listening halfway. Something carved at the side of the well had caught her attention. She bent down to examine it. A series of imperceptible symbols were imprinted on the wall. She nudged Grell and asked him to read it. He stooped and adjusted his glasses. His eyes twinkled. 'It is the ritual to summon the demon. It says',

_When the day merges with night,_

_And it is neither dim nor bright,_

_Follow my instructions, simple and crude,_

_Throw in the lamb as my food,_

_The one who committed no sin, no crime,_

_Whose good intentions were always at prime,_

_One, you sought generosity from,_

_Throw them in and I shall come._

'Like I thought, there was more meaning to the ritual. Let go of the lamb, Grell san' announced Emma.

'A scapegoat huh?' Grell unconsciously threw the lamb into the well. 'Ah! It slipped…' he looked at Emma and let out a nervous laugh.

Emma thought about the inscription for a moment. _"What is the meaning of this poem? Who could he be talking about? One whose intentions were always at prime? Is he referring to an innocent person? And what does sought generosity from mean? Does he want a person who was betrayed? What is he referring to…"_ Her eyes widened as the meaning dawned on her. Her cheeks were flushed and her heart skipped a beat. Her head throbbed at the very thought of the heinous truth that surfaced. _"It can't be…"_ she clutched the rim of the well tightly. _"It can't be… what have I gotten myself into?"_ She screamed out loud inside her head. Grell noticed her closely and after a momentary speculation, he said coldly, 'Let's get going. We have a lot of work to do.'

Emma couldn't budge. Her legs wouldn't move. The harshness of reality struck her morals like a mighty hammer. Her breathing became shallow. She was in a fix.

Grell san got irritated. 'Did you think that it would be easy to make a Demon your slave? If you want something, you have to let go of something. Get moving or I will decide your fate right here, right now' he said in a serious tone.

Emma was in pain. She looked at Grell with teary eyes. Grell's eyes were fixed on hers. His eyes showed no mercy, no pity, no faltering. He had violated his duty and yet he stood there undeterred. _"Unfinished business, Emma"_, said a voice loud and clear inside her head. _"Rebecca"_, Emma whispered. She clutched the locket and closed her eyes.

When she opened them, they had lost their light. She wiped her tears and threw away her feelings. Like a killing machine set on a mission, she walked ahead and called out to Grell, "Come let's go Grell san. We will get late otherwise. I cannot afford to waste much time'. Grell was pleased with the development and followed her quickly.

They retraced their way back to the village. Emma felt each and every step weighing heavily upon her. Feelings of guilt and hatred throttled her. But she would not stop. The decision had been made.


	3. Chapter 3: The Summoning

CHAPTER 3: The Summoning

An old bronze nameplate with tarnished silver letters read "Mrs. Parker's Residency". Emma raised her hand to knock. She stopped an inch away from the door. She hesitated. From the corner of her eye, she caught Grell watching her silently. She collected herself. _"There is no turning back!"_ she thought. Heaving a huge sigh, she advanced to knock. Click! The door opened and a surprised Mrs. Parker stood staring at a pale, shocked Emma. The old lady's hand instantly reached for Emma's cheek. 'Are you alright?' she asked in a gentle tone. Unable to utter a single word, Emma nodded. It had been a blow. Though she had convinced herself that her poker face mask was impregnable, a slight touch of gentleness had exposed her fears naked on her face.

'We have bacon for lunch. Why don't you come inside and make yourself comfortable?' the old lady took Emma's hand and ushered her inside. Emma quietly followed, eyes lowered. 'I… I somehow had a feeling… that you would come back' said the lady gazing at Emma affectionately. Emma looked up at her. The lady's eyes were twinkling like she had found a purpose to live. The warm passionate gaze directed at her, filled with love and innocence choked Emma. She glanced away with remorse.

They passed the hall and entered the dining room. A sweet aroma reached out to titillate the olfactory lobe. But what awaited there completely shook the lady's soul. Blood drained from her face. The warmth dissipated quickly and her hands turned cold and sweaty. Blaring into her face was a ridgy chain saw. With one crisp movement, Grell pulled back the equipment and positioned it on his shoulder. He gave her a nasty smile. Emma quickly perceived the situation and withdrew her hand. Stupefied, the old lady turned to Emma. One look was all it took for the lady to realize… 'Oh! Dear Lord!' she exclaimed and flopped onto the adjacent chair. 'I did not know it was this soon.' She was shaking all over. She clasped her trembling hands and tried to focus. Perspiration had gathered at her temples. The warm light from her eyes had receded and was replaced by shattered hopeless despair. Emma recognized those eyes. Those were the eyes of a dying human.

'If… If you could give me a minute, I… I need to pay homage to my creator. I… I promise I won't take long…' stammered the lady and slowly walked to her room. Emma watched with self-reproach as the lady disappeared. Grell was enjoying every passing minute. This had appeared way more entertaining than the pathetic dramatic records he was often forced to see during his duty.

After 5 minutes had passed by, they could see the lady emerge from her room. Trails of tears stained her face. But she smiled. Like she had anticipated it, she accepted the situation with solemnity. She strode towards Emma and hugged her tightly. She whispered, 'It will be alright.' She kissed her cheek and held her hands, 'Accompany me till my final hour', she requested.

The trio stepped out of the house. The sinking day had already begun to cast its dusky colors across the sky. Streaks of pink light mingled with blue reigned far across the horizon. They walked silently to the outskirts of the village, towards the cemetery. Neither of them spoke a word. To add to their silence, the wind dropped suddenly.

'I… I had a son who loved me very much.' The silence was broken. The lady spoke in a gentle, carefree voice, 'When he was a kid, he was inseparable from me. But as time passed, I became aware of the distance that grew between us. I was not surprised when he said that he wanted to join the army. I nodded silently. More than the thought of him leaving me, I feared the thought of losing his love for me. Then one day, the telegram came, _"Thomas Parker was a great soldier. He died on the battlefield saving three of his fellowmen. We greatly honor his sacrifice and look up to him."_ It wasn't a shock. That day I had prayed to god, to take me away but I guess he had other plans for me. Like spring follows autumn, my niece came to stay with me. She was a wonderful girl. It seemed like my black and white life had been repainted with bright vibrant colors. Slowly and steadily her vitality had sucked the gloom out of my life and I was caught up in her warm web of passion. She had the same eyes as yours…blue, piercing, gentle yet demanding' the lady smilingly looked at Emma. Emma walked on, her eyes directed to the ground. 'But my happiness was short lived. One Sunday, Wilma said she did not want to go to church. That was the first time we fought. I was bed-ridden. She wanted to stay by my side, but I insisted she go and pray for me. I regret it now. I should not have asked her to go. That day there was a massacre at the church. People were slaughtered like factory animals. One after the other, people dropped dead to the ground. Villagers said that a churchman had gone on a rampage. He was possessed by evil so pure and deadly that sensibility appeared illusionary. My niece was killed in the very house of God. I resented him, cursed him for leaving me behind and taking away the light of my life. But I realized that I was being naïve. To the lord, who had granted me this opportunity to witness all forms of happiness and sadness, I should have been more grateful. All my hatred and worries vanished in an instant. That was when you came to my door. I am glad I met you.'

Each and every word the old lady had uttered prodded Emma's heart, gently but painfully. She was drowning deeper and deeper into an unseen abyss of guilt and reproach. An irreparable crack had appeared on the wall which refused to disappear or allowed the wall to crumble. It remained to ridicule her for the rest of her life. Emma silently gritted her teeth. Looking at the tensed muscles on her face, Grell barked, 'Old lady, just shut the hell up. My ears are getting tired of your rambling.'

By now they had crossed the graveyard. The lady moved closer to Emma when she saw the blood engraved walls. The well came into view as they perambulated the church.

Once in the vicinity of the well, the lady spun around and gripped Emma's shoulders tightly and said, 'Promise me that you will not bring any harm to the villagers. In my opinion, it is still in your best interest if you do not succumb to evil. You are a good girl, I don't know what happened but do not let evil rule yo…' , even before the old lady had finished her sentence, Grell had, with a swift movement pushed the lady inside the well. He then adjusted his glasses and scorned, 'Think about yourself first!'

'Thud!' a sound echoed from the well. Emma stood horrified. The events had occurred in such rapid succession that her mind had failed to grasp the situation. She stood still, pale as a sheet, not knowing what should be her next course of action. _"What do I do? What am I doing? Nothing makes sense,"_ she heard a voice scream inside her head. "_Somebody, say something! Do someth…"_ 'Pat!' She felt a hand slap across her shoulder blades. 'Princess, looks like it was failure!' barked the Reaper angrily. Emma looked up at Grell not knowing how to react. 'Let's go, we have to think of something else' said Grell turning to go.

Emma turned to follow him, but something stirred inside the well. She paused and slightly leaned her body over the edge of the well to peep in. 'Grell san, I think I can see some…' A whip shot in the air and wrapped around her, pulling her inside. She screamed out of shock. Grell turned and tried to grasp her but failed. 'You better be alive!' he yelled behind her.

Emma was dragged into the pit. She struggled to be free but the whip seemed to tighten more around her. All of a sudden, the movement ceased. It was dark. She strained her eyes to look around. Nothing! Her nape was covered with sweat. The insides of her body were feeling hot. These sensations intensified when she suddenly became aware of a huge pair of eyes surveying her closely from behind. She slowly turned her upper body to see… a pair of shinning emerald eyes were focused on her. Nothing else was visible. Only the glassy cold green eyes locked on hers. The eyes moved closer to her face. She felt warm air accompanied by tiny water droplets blow on her face. A hoarse voice spoke, 'A girl, tiny as you, what purpose you may have of me?' Emma stared point blank at it. The whip coiled more and more around her. 'Don't keep me waiting lady, tell me the reason, why did you awaken me?' Emma realized the snake-like features of her predator. She almost stuttered in broken words, ' I… service.. yours…' The eyes narrowed to a slit and the snake moved more closer to her face. The scales brushed against her body, bruising her skin. 'You have serious issues with your resolution, yet you have come this far. The price you paid is heavy, yet you do not know what to ask. I have no business with people who are half-assed about their wants. Your sacrifice was in vain. Get lost before I get furious and break your back.' The grip loosened around her and the snake was about to slither away.

"_Your sacrifice was in vain!", _the words resounded in her head. Anger intensified with hatred welled inside her. Quietly but in a firm voice, she said, 'Wait.' The snake stopped for a second. 'I said wait. What right do you have to talk about people when you are lazily leeching off on good people?' she blurted.

Emma felt the tail wrapping around her body again. In a split second her body was in air. 'Looks like I have underestimated your guts.' This time she felt no fear or pain. She stared outright into those blaring green eyes. A forked tongue slipped out of its mouth and examined the side of her neck. She did not flinch. She stayed grounded, still maintaining her stare. Confirming her feelings that had steadied dramatically, the hoarse voice asked again, 'So what is it that you want? Money? Pleasure? Fame? Name it and you will have it!'

'I want you to become my slave', she dictated. The snake backed in surprise. An amusing smile spread on its lips and it moved closer again. 'By slave, do you mean a contract? And for what reason may I ask?'

'I need revenge against a certain Demon' she lied instantaneously.

'Pretty interesting', replied the snake swaying slightly. 'And how will I benefit from the contract?'

'My soul is the price. You will become my slave and after achieving my goal, you can have my soul' replied Emma without batting an eye.

'Ha ha ha ha!', guffawed the snake. The sound echoed endlessly. 'I have not had so much fun in the past 50 years. Let's make the deal. Finishing off a Demon for the price of a soul is not so much of a hard work' added the snake.

'But remember one thing lady, if you try to pull back even once during the contract, I will not back from devouring your soul that instant.' So saying, the snake revealed its ivory fangs and dug into the side of Emma's neck. Blood gushed out of the slit and she lost her consciousness. Her body limply fell to the ground.

'The contract is complete, my mistress!' sneered the snake.


	4. Chapter 4 : The Christening

Chapter 4: The Christening

After what seemed like hours, Emma stirred a bit. Her throat was parched and her head throbbed severely. She squinted her eyes as her vision appeared blurred. As she gradually regained her consciousness, she became aware of the intolerable pain rising from the side of her throat. Fleeting glimpses of her obscured memory relayed to her the entire episode of her encounter with the snake demon. She slowly reached for her throat and let her mechanical fingers examine the wound. The skin in the area was burnt and had become soft. It had contracted at intervals to form tiny ridges. As her adroit fingers trailed along the ridged skin, Emma realized that she was elaborately drawing a mental picture of what seemed like a symbol comprising of two double headed snakes, with flaring fangs, intertwined with each other, confined in a circle._ "The proof of the contract, I guess!"_ she thought.

As her vision cleared and her senses snapped back, she spotted fresh blood droplets splattered on the wet mud where she was positioned. A high pitched, unrestrained voice kept ramming forcibly into her ears, but she did not bother to look up. She knew whose voice it belonged to. What caught her attention, were a pair of shiny green shoes stationed two feet away from where she lay. She tilted her head at a slight angle to look up. She saw a man, sitting hunched on the wall of the well. His face was positioned obliquely on his right palm and his eyes were half closed. Locks of thick shining black hair concealed parts of his forehead. He was wearing a very bored expression. A green sleeveless fur jacket, shredded ubiquitously, revealing pale white skin, and a dull grey knee high trousers were the only other visible apparel on his body.

Emma made a mental note of the person's image and reluctantly looked towards Grell. He was impatiently pacing up and down the marsh, often throwing his hands helplessly in the air, muttering a few curses. 'Gre… Grell-san', Emma whispered feebly, her voice hoarse from the pain. A split second later, the man in the green jacket stooped down holding a glass of water in his hand. Emma blinked at the glass incredulously, but gladly emptied its contents. She turned to look at the new face when she was interrupted by Grell san. 'You brat…' he shook her shoulders furiously, 'Who the hell is this person? And where is Sebastian?' he yelled.

'Huh! This is not Sebastian?' asked Emma, dizzy from the sudden jerking. Emma slowly turned to face the Demon who had been observing everything passively. When their eyes met, he braced himself up and beamed at her. His eyes lit and shone fluorescent green, like two emeralds blazing against a black background. He took her arm in his hands and helped her stand up. Emma steadied herself and looked at his face carefully. His features were near perfect. His smile was gentle but did not care to hide his malicious intent of savouring a prey. 'I am glad you are fine' he said. 'Most people do not survive my bite' he added proudly.

Emma gave him a stern look and pushed his hand away. 'You are a conceited person, I see. You must learn to hold your tongue before your mistress' she replied coldly but with dignity. The demon, though surprised at the cold resentment was only more pleased, 'Yes mistress. I will be careful in the future', he replied.

Meanwhile, Grell had started muttering to himself. Emma took no notice of him and continued talking to the demon, 'Tell me demon, if you are not Sebastian, then who are you and what is your name?'

'I am the Demon who claimed several deaths through small pox and I also lured the priest here and turned him against his own people' replied the Demon proudly. 'However, I do not have a name and I have never engaged myself in a contract before', he added.

'I see. Then, from now on, your name will be Philip', replied Emma. 'You will serve my purpose alone and will never raise an opinion of yours unless you are asked to. You will not act on your own but under my orders. You will lend me your powers till I have achieved my objectives in return for my soul. Are we clear, Philip?' commanded Emma.

Emma's words hit the demon like a thunderbolt. He stood there staring into her eyes, stupefied. A sudden heat rose from the depths of his stomach as he realized that he had not been staring into the eyes of a confused, damsel in distress but at cold blue fire that threatened to consume everything silently that came on its way. His body trembled with excitement and he unhesitatingly dropped on his knee. His ragged diaphanous flimsy garment swiftly transformed into a Butler's attire and he said, 'Yes mistress, very clear!'

Emma now focused on Grell. 'Grell-san, please stop wailing and acting immature. You were the one who, in the first place assumed it would be Sebastian and now you are saying it's my fault. What's done cannot be reversed. Let's just go along with it for the moment, ok?'

Grell glared at her for a moment and replied, 'You better have some alternative plan up your sleeve, shorty. And don't forget that I am the reason you are here. If you fail me again you better be ready to face the conse…' His words stopped midway as he felt a stern gaze directed at him from the demon.

Emma curled her lips and displayed an utterly amused smile, 'Grell-san, it's not the same as before now is it? You understand don't you? Laying hands on me now will be a little challenging, right? But don't worry, Grell-san, I will definitely reward you for letting me live and will live by our contract. I am just asking you to be a bit patient. So please calm down.'

Grell was taken aback but he quietly surrendered. He knew she was right. With the demon by her side, her curtain of vulnerability had vanished. _"I will have to be more careful how I deal with her. Though the demon can be easily eliminated, it is not going to be easy like before"_ he thought.

The night blanket had gradually descended on them and the full moon shone brightly in the sky. Indulged in heavy silence, the trio pondered over the turn of events. Emma meticulously weighed the pros and cons of a novice idea that was taking shape in her mind while Philip awaited her orders patiently. Grell sighed and went around kicking skulls and stones.

Emma strode towards Philip and questioned him, 'Since you are a demon, you will have an idea of another demon called Sebastian right?'

Philip replied, 'Mistress, I am extremely sorry but like I said before, we demons do not have names. We are recognized by our manifestations in the human world. That is our fixed identity. You could also call it a short version of our demonic form. If you remember, I was a serpent before I turned into a human. Similarly, this Sebastian you are talking about will definitely have a demonic form. If you can tell me what it is, I might be able to recognize that demon.'

Emma replied, 'I see.' She called out to Grell and asked him, 'Grell-san, do you have any idea what is the manifestation form of Sebastian?'

Grell thought for a moment and replied, 'I think it was a Raven.'

Philip's eyes widened for a moment and then he smirked. Emma quietly noticed the change in his expression and asked, 'So Philip, does that ring a bell.'

He looked at her and replied, 'Yes, mistress. I know exactly which demon you are talking about. It is a very tragic story. This guy was so famous for his strength and intelligence but now he is living the life of a slave. I feel so sorry for him and I can't help but laugh at his pathetic situation. Are you sure, he is the demon you want me to kill?'

Emma narrowed her eyes and replied, 'Philip, looks like you have a very weak memory and that will never be entertained. Have you forgotten what I said earlier about not asking questions unless you are allowed to?'

Philip apologized immediately, 'I am extremely sorry mistress. I'll not commit the same mistake again. Please forgive me.' He recoiled and waited for her to speak.

Grell, alerted by the conversation about Sebastian, sprinted towards them and sat like an obedient kid.

'Let me hear the story Philip. Make it precise and short' ordered Emma.

Philip narrated how Ceil had become a demon and Sebastian who was already engaged in a contract with Ceil ended up becoming his eternal slave.

Grell was horrified and began to curse Ceil. Emma silently recorded each and every word spoken by Philip. From the information she had already gathered about Ceil and the recent news, she architected a plan almost instantly as if it was the next most obvious thing to do. However, there was one loop hole.

'How can you kill a Demon, Philip?' asked Emma.

Instantly alarmed by the question and the fear of elimination, Philip glanced skeptically at Emma then at Grell and then back at Emma. 'Why… why do you need that kind of information?' he spoke his mind out loud.

'Answer my question Philip.' replied Emma sternly.

Philip sighed and replied, 'A Shinigami's blade can kill practically anybody. Apart from that, there is a demon sword that can render severe injuries to a Demon from which recovering could be quite challenging.'

Emma smiled to herself. That one loop hole had now disappeared with this little piece of information. Content with her plan, she announced, 'For now let's get out of this village. But before that, Philip you will go and erect a tombstone for late Mrs. Parker in the graveyard. When you are finished, join us immediately.'

'Yes mistress,' replied Philip and sprinted towards the graveyard. _"Tough… yet warm and gentle. She portrays such a bold face upfront but on the inside she is actually dying with guilt. I have never met a person this interesting before. This is going to be so much fun"_ chuckled the demon.

_"I… I will be leaving this village now, Grandma. As promised, this village will not be harmed. I… I am sorry… I wish I had met you earlier…"_ Intolerable pain smothered Emma's heart. A tiny tear droplet appeared at the corner of her eyes. She immediately brushed it off and wearing a brave expression marched ahead accompanied by Grell, who was lost in his own grief.

They had not even taken three complete steps, when Philip joined them.

'Did you complete the job?' enquired Emma suspiciously.

'Yes mistress, I have finished it just like you ordered' replied Philip.

'Where can we rest for the night?' asked Emma.

'There is an abandoned palace at a distance precisely half a kilometer from here. We can spend the rest of the night there' replied Philip.

The three of them walked in silence. The road was rugged with rocks protruding at irregular angles making the walk wearier. Alongside the road grew some flowers. Some had withered; some had disappeared quietly into the dark background while some shone brightly displaying their heavenly colors. Beyond these tiny shrubs were vast stretches of dark green fields. The night seemed endless but the trio continued to walk down the deserted road, unfazed by the stunning night beauty.


	5. Chapter 5: The Transformation

Chapter 5: The Transformation

Emma broke the silence. 'From what I have gathered about Ceil Phantomhive, I believe that he has an eye for solving mysteries, likes playing games and hates losing. Am I right Grell-san?'

'Yup' concorded Grell mournfully.

'Tell me Philip, are human traits lost immediately after one turns into a demon?' enquired Emma.

'I am not so sure, mistress. It probably depends on the kind of human who transforms. If he has done nothing but evil things all his life on earth, then he is already a demon in the real world and instantly loses his memories on transformation, where as for others it may take a few years' replied Philip.

'Can a human engage in multiple contracts with demons?' she asked again.

Philip stopped for a moment and eyed Emma suspiciously. All the questions Emma had been asking were putting him on an edge. His demonic instincts kept tipping him that he had to be careful… but of what…? He had no clue. Then again, the presence of a Death god beside his mistress had been baffling him from the beginning. He had so many questions he wanted to ask but Emma had kept cutting him down. _"Her questions were so peculiar! What is she up to?"_ Philip was lost in his thoughts…

'Philip… Philip… hey' Emma reached out to his hand. Philip snapped back… 'Yes, mistress' his butler's instincts kicked in. Emma eyed him questioningly.

'Oh! Yes, the multiple contracts… Well… how do I put it? A human can form multiple contracts but the demons usually don't prefer engaging in them. There is a simple reason for that. "Survival." Only the strong is allowed to survive. The weak must be eliminated. It's the same as on earth and on Lacrimosa. Demons will need to fight for the contract, which is troublesome. So they simply don't fancy engaging in multiple contracts.'

'Also, can demons come down to earth without having to summon them?' asked Emma.

'I will tell you something about the demon world, mistress. Lacrimosa is the nest for demons. It is the place where demons are born and return to. It also is the place where a demon's energy persists at its peak. Demons can roam on earth without being summoned, but at the expense of their own energy. When a human summons a demon, a portal is created which extracts energy from the summoner and the demon enjoys a free ride. That's why summoning can be exhausting for humans. Unless and until a demon has enough energy, he or she may not prefer to roam the earth.'

'I see' replied Emma. After pondering for a few minutes, she spoke again, 'I have a plan but it is based on two assumptions. First and the foremost assumption is that Ceil is still retaining some of his human traits and the second one is that the Demon sword is in Lacrimosa. If both my assumptions are right, we will definitely be able to execute the plan.'

Emma took a moment to glance at her partners' confused faces. She took a deep breath and explained, 'Philip, you will go to Lacrimosa and find the demon sword. You will then create an upheaval in Lacrimosa by slaughtering the weaker demons. Remember, you are not allowed to die and you are not allowed to stop until you come across Ceil and his butler. You will not kill them but challenge them for a duel. The venue will be a place on earth. Since Ceil loves challenges, he will accept the challenge and engage you with his sincere butler. While he is separated from his butler, we will take that chance and attack Ceil Phantomhive. If we are successful, the moment Ceil is eliminated, the contract will cease and Sebastian will be free.'

Both her partners listened in awe as she unfurled her plan before them. Grell was overjoyed and tears welled up in his eyes. He let out a short sigh of relief and danced along. 'Just let me get my hands on that damn Ceil. I will teach him a lesson for enslaving my beloved, Sebaschan' he said throwing his fists in the air.

That was quite an expected reaction. Emma nodded to herself and looked at Philip. His earlier pause had troubled her. She had sensed that Philip had been feeling uncomfortable. This was bad. She asked him gently, 'Is something bothering you, Philip?'

Philip speculated for a moment and asked, 'I was wondering if Ceil Phantomhive was the demon you wanted me to get rid off. And also…' he glanced at her a little nervously, 'why mistress is bent upon freeing a demon…?'

Emma closed her eyes and sighed, 'Sebastian saved me once unknowingly. I owe him my life and I think this way I can return him his favours as well. And as for your other question, the answer is no, Ceil Phantomhive is not the demon I want dead. If you remember, I came to know of Ceil's existence as a demon only through you. There is another demon, which destroyed my life and my family. I am yet to find his identity. I remember glimpses of his human form but I have no clue of his demonic version. We will deal with that later. Is there anything else?'

Philip's eyes lit up instantly and he replied, 'No mistress, everything is stark clear now. Sorry I made you feel uncomfortable. As for the plan I think it's perfect. I will do my best to make it a success'. He had been moved, not by Emma's gentleness but by her sophisticated nature of approaching things in detail. She was too perfect. Her speech was neither superfluous nor inadequate. Her thoughts were crystal clear and she was steadily moving towards her goal. His respect for her soul intensified.

Grell had been stunned at the blatant lie that had spilled out of Emma's mouth so casually, but he chose to remain silent. He bore mixed feelings. Her callousness had shocked him and her quick nature to adapt to a situation had pleased him. He felt somewhat scared but at the same time reassured. At this rate, he knew that he will be able to meet Sebastian. Ah! What a wonderful feeling that was.

As they walked on and on, a knoll greeted their view. The road wound its way up the hill and ceased at the doorstep of a rundown palace. Low walls surrounding the palace had crumbled at certain places. One half of the iron gate was hugging the earth while the other had managed to hang by its hinges with tiny creepers joyfully growing all over. On closer inspection, the palace appeared more damaged than from afar. Two of the three towers had collapsed. The central tower retained the pennant which was obliquely pointing to the sky. One fourth of the cloth had been chewed off. The battlements lining the towers had fallen apart at several places, revealing the hallways inside, while the rest of the structure still bore the ramparts. The bottom of the palace seemed less damaged. There was a huge door at the entrance laden with equally huge iron rings. The corners of the door adjoining the wall from where it was suspended, showed lively inhabitation of spiders.

The men in the party, used their mighty strength to push the castle door open. The door creaked and squeaked noisily, complaining for having been woken up from a blissful uninterrupted sleep for god knows how many years. One of the hinges suddenly gave away and Grell fell face forward. Philip chuckled, only to be returned a threatening glance from Grell. Emma walked past, disregarding the two.

A malicious stench greeted their noses as they entered the castle. A thick layer of dust covering the ground rose slightly in air upon sudden tread, conveying the indefinite years of human neglect. The furniture had fallen prey to the mighty termites and had lost a leg or two. Rusty swords jutted out from the cushions at weird angles. The curtains, some sliced in neat halves fluttered by the window. The fireplace held ashes, decades old, spread over a wide radius. Huge portraits of fading paint adorned the walls. Certain places high up the wall were discoloured indicating the once-upon-a-time presence of stuffed animals. The staircases running along the walls were broken midway failing to reach the upper floors. The room was sunk in darkness, only to be occasionally intervened by the moonlight streaming in through the holes in the walls and the windows.

Philip walked forward and waved his hand. In one sweep, the tainted room re-emerged into a lively mansion's interior. Stuffed animals had regained their positions, the colours reappeared on the portraits, new curtains were hoisted on the windows, the furniture recovered their lost pieces, swords disappeared, new fire crackled at the fireplace. The place was flooded with bright light and everything was sparkling neat, restored to the ultimate detail.

Philip continued to remodel other parts of the castle, when Emma interrupted him, 'This is sufficient Philip. It's not like we owe an obligation to this place. Also it will cause too much attraction. A whole castle restored in one night will definitely not go unnoticed.'

Slightly dismayed, Philip withdrew into the kitchen to prepare supper.

One little addition to the room had been the enormous dining table that had appeared out of thin air. Knives, forks and spoons were clustered in a single vase, at the center of the table, placed alongside a wide mouthed vessel bearing fruits and a stack of ceramic plates. Emma quietly took a seat at the head of the table and said, 'You overdo things, Philip. Try to keep your profile low. I do not want to attract unnecessary attention' and began to serve herself.

Philip walked to her side and requested, 'Yes, I will remember that, my mistress. Please allow me to serve' and wiped a plate for her.

She watched as he skillfully placed the contents in her plate. The last time she had eaten was at Mrs. Parker's residence, a meal filled with warmth and love. The food in front of her now reflected no such emotions. It was just to keep her alive so that a healthy soul could be devoured. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and started helping herself.

Grell gobbled the food, making funny noises and occasionally stealing glances at the demon who was evidently repulsed by his table etiquettes. Grell grinned widely, his food sticking out grossly between his teeth. Philip diverted his eyes and stood by Emma's chair waiting patiently for her to finish.

Emma swallowed the last piece of steamed broccoli and turned to face Philip. 'You will now leave, Philip. Remember what I have told you. You are to seek Ceil's attention, not kill him. Challenge him for a duel. Mention that I need an audience with him. And, don't forget to secure the Demon sword first. A week starting from today will be the time allotted for your mission. Before you go, reconstruct the library and refill the food and the water supply and…' she added quietly in the end, 'change my appearance.'

Philip was surprised at the request. Now that she had mentioned, Philip cared to take a look at his mistress closely. She had almond shaped brown eyes, glossy and wet with a thin film of liquid spanning her eyeball, enhancing her expressions as she spoke. Long eye lashes highlighted the color of her eye. She had a short pointed noise, typical of a European lady. Her lips were fine and thin, drawn in a neat straight line. Her ears stuck out slightly from her skull. The earlobes were tiny but managed to harbor tiny studs. The chin had no overbearing fat and gently sloped down to meet her neck. There was a shiny black mole under her right eye. Her face was well structured with high cheek bones but her complexion was deathly pale. If she had been any paler, her skin would have been gauzy enough to reveal the branching of her veins. Curly auburn fringes hugged her forehead in a simple, non-flamboyant, natural way.

'Turn my hair black and my eyes…' she paused, searching for the right color.

'Lavender' suggested Philip, pressing his thumb beneath her eyes and gently spanning the area. 'My mistress, you have such beautiful warm brown eyes, are you sure, you want me to turn them into a cold lavender?' he asked, smiling maliciously.

Emma's eyes were fixated on the demon. She was trying to study his expression. He wasn't faking it. It was there, the very essence of evil, pure desire to hurt someone, destroy their stability, uproot their morality, instill fear and watch with satisfaction how humans turned insane with self-loathing and guilt. She was scared for a moment, but not scared enough to fall prey for those vicious eyes that were awaiting a reply. She clenched her fist, furrowed her brows and spat the words right back at him, 'Yes, do it.'

'Very well then', sneered the demon twisting his lips up in an evil smile. 'This will hurt a bit, my mistress. So be prepared'. His gloves vanished and his nails grew long. He stretched out his right hand and caressed her hair. The places he touched, auburn turned to charcoal black. 'And now for the eyes' he announced. He positioned her face in his palms, the black nails dangerously close to her eyes. 'Open your eyes, mistress'.

Emma's eyelids fluttered open, slowly and cautiously. With one swift move, he thrust his thumbs deep into her eyes as far as they could get in.

Emma bit her lower lip to prevent the scream from escaping her lips. Her nails dug deep into her skin as she clenched her fist to redirect the pain. Every inch of her brain was signaling her crazily to push Philip aside and run, but she stood firm, not moving an inch, enduring the pain while it lasted. She felt warm liquid gush down her flushed cheeks and chin.

Philip withdrew his fingers and wiped her face with a tissue. 'You endured well. I will be leaving now. Excuse me, my dear mistress' he whispered in her ear and vanished.

Emma waited with her eyes closed. What had lasted for 15 seconds had seemed like hours of intolerable pain. She touched her eyelids. They were warm. She cupped her eyes in her palm and rubbed them gently. She slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred. She staggered to the table and saw her reflection in the silver plate. Except for the mole under her right eye, nothing seemed like her previous self. Her hair was straight and retained no curls. The hair bangs were gone and her forehead was visible. Her eyes were no longer brown, no longer warm and welcoming. They were lavender and moist. They were cold and reflected the hostility of an inescapable fate. She was content with the changes and walked over to the window.

The moon shone brightly. _"Finally, things are in motion"_ she thought to herself. The moon ducked and re-emerged from behind the clouds. The cold beams wet her face with a lively blue while she stood still, watching and anticipating results.


End file.
